Users can group computer files representing photographs taken by digital cameras into electronically stored albums. The albums may be stored and viewed on a user's computer, and perhaps even printed.
To aid a user in remembering the subject matter of a particular album, a cover photo may be established and displayed on the computer monitor when a user selects the album. As recognized herein, the cover photo ideally represents the subject matter of the album, but as further recognized herein, this ideal is not always realized because either a user is forced to select the cover photo or a photo that may or may not be a good representative of the subject matter of the album is selected at random by a computer program. As recognized herein, it would be desirable to provide a way to relieve a user of having to select an album cover photo while avoiding the random selection of a photo that may not fairly represent the album's subject matter.